


Battle of Earth

by orphan_account



Category: DC Extended Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anti-Hero, Earth 616 - Freeform, Earth-38 (CW DC TV Universe), Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Infinity Stones, Magic, Multi, Multiverse, Mutants, Past, S.H.I.E.L.D - Freeform, Superheroes, Villains, War, alternative universe, space time continuum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Earth is at stake. A tear has appeared in the Space-Time Continuum connecting two very different worlds together and revealing the existence of a Multiverse. What will it take to close the rift and what happens when the heroes of two worlds collide to determined the fate of both.
Kudos: 2





	Battle of Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Note – This is sort of an AU/Crossover. Both Marvel and DC characters will be included, as several events from both Universes will also be mentioned. For the purpose of this story Marvel characters will be on Earth 616 and the DC Characters will be on Earth 38.

“How is this even possible?” asked Bruce as he looked over the many projector screens at the events being reported over the last few weeks. His eyes flicking between reports of the accounts of those who had supposedly been to a parallel universe. Such events as invasion of New York by an alien army and an entire city of Sokovia floating before coming crashing down. Yet there were also whispers of another team of heroes. Much like them there were six members, fighting to protect humanity and the world as they knew it yet there were also difference between the two worlds. Bruce soon looked around the room, seeing Diana carefully studying each screen, much like Barry did, Arthur on the other hand seemed to be focusing on particular one. Detailing an event where half of all life was wiped out. Clark on the other hand, quickly spotted the similarities between the two teams. 

“The Mother Boxes” responded Victor, quickly realising the Boxes could have done far more damage than destroying a remote city in the middle of nowhere. Much like he had picked up on these alternative events happened following the merge of the mother boxes by Steppenwolf. He knew each of them believed the damage to be minor compared to what it could have been yet also knew there could be more drastic consequences they had yet to see, such as the one that now presented itself to them. “When Steppenwolf merged them he could have tore a hole in the fabric of space and possibly time. Hence the reports of a different events and heroes” explained the man known as Cyborg. Using his knowledge from one of the mother boxes to try and work out what was going on and when it was caused. 

“So who are the other team of heroes?” questioned Barry, the excitement in his eyes and voice showing he was excited by the thought of a multi-verse. The idea of different worlds with a slightly different event taking place in it. Even different outcomes to some of those world changing events happening. Victor soon brought up pictures of the original members of the team whom was similar to their own and often thought the threats against their planet. Yet soon more pictures were added to the board of those who fell under the banner of heroes. “Woah that’s a lot of people defending the Earth colliding with ours” muttered the youngest member of the team, yet excitement still radiated from him, as if he couldn’t wait to explore this other world, meet the other team of heroes and see how different the world was to one he called home. He wondered if they too knew about the multi-universe or if they were only aware of their own. 

“The original team of Avengers is made up of Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton, Steve Rogers, Thor and Bruce Banner” replied Victor, quickly seeing the similarities between the Avengers and his own team. Both had six people involved, five men and a woman. Both had a billionaire in their ranks as well as someone who could easily pass as a god and a team member who had fought in at least one of the world wars. “Anyone else seeing the uncanny resemblances?” questioned Victor as he looked over the pictures of the teams with their suits on. Quickly seeing Thor and Clark were incredibly similar yet it was Bruce and Tony who could pass as identical in terms of their abilities and status within the team. It was close to impossible not to say they were the same person in two different alternative worlds. 

“What Earth number is theirs?” asked Clark, hoping it was with little hostility. He knew it would be better and easier if they had to come up with a plan to sever the links between the worlds. Yet he also knew there was a chance they would have to destroy the other world in order for link to be permanently broken. Something he knew would be difficult but also simpler if the planet had little life to fight back again them. “Is it one of the lower numbers similar to our own or a higher number” spoke the man hiding the superhero identity of Superman, showing he knew something about the multi-verse as well as the number of alternative realities there could be, or at least a rough estimate of how many there were. Clark soon watched as the youngest member of the team sped over to where the number of the earth number was given. Unsure whether the high number it processed was a good or a bad thing. 

“Earth 616” uttered Barry in response, seeing the sudden expression change for Bruce, Clark and Diana, almost as if all three of them had heard of the world or there worst nightmares had just been revealed. “What?” questioned the teenager known as Flash. He could tell by looking at the three, something wasn’t right. Yet his attention was soon drawn to Victor who began to search further into the opposite worlds database in order to find out as much as he could about those who were protecting the planet. Soon coming up with far more heroes than the original six who had been displayed. “Woah” spoke Barry as more and more photos of those who were considered a hero popped up. Each of them different in their own way and likely just as determined as ever to protect the world they called home, even if that mean a war to do it. 

“Earth 616 is probably the most protected earth in the multi-verse. It would be better to work with them than to go to war” responded Diana answering the question of the curious teen, she knew things would be incredible difficult now although she did wonder what had caused the collision cause between the two worlds. “What caused the on course? We know it was the mother boxes from our side but what was it from theirs” asked Diana as her curiosity began to rise much like she was wondering why Arthur had yet to speak a word on the subject, instead he was quietly listening or watching to see what was to come. When she looked over to the Prince of the under water world, she spotted him looking over so of the paper files. One of which was in a tight grip, as if he had seen something in there that he knew would come in handy later on. 

“The use of the Infinity Stones” responded Arthur as he held up the file. He could recall hearing of them, how destructive just one of them were let alone all six of them together. Yet he couldn’t really imagine what would happen if all the stone were used with a single thought in mind. Whether what the person wielding them wanted would come to fruition of it or if the stones would do something else entirely, much like he couldn’t imagine the price the person who have to pay to get all the stone and the damage wielding them would do to the person “They were used three times in the spaces of 5 years” added the man known as Aqua-man. He could only imagine what sort of devastation was caused by the events, much like he could only wonder what was to come if the world those in the Justice League called home would end up in a war with the heroes of Earth 616. 

“We got bigger problems” announced Victor as he finally completed his search for all those who would defend the world against those who sort to invade or destroy it. The pictures of each team or single hero all spread out across the large room, meant for every member of the Justice League although there was only six of them at the moment. “Earth 616 doesn’t just have the Avengers. They have assassins, mutants, super soldiers, demi gods, super humans, the guardians, Fantastic Four and most important they have the support of the people as well as a secret organisation” explained Cyborg, knowing they weren’t just outmatched in numbers but power as well. He knew if they were going have to face the protectors of that Earth then they were going to need a lot of help. 

“Who do we have on call?” asked Bruce quickly looking over to the one considered to be his counterpart, Tony Stark. Much like he tried to find someone for each of his team mates, finding Thor for Clark, Steve Rogers for Diana, Pietro Maximoff for Barry. Vision for Victor. Yet he struggled to see one who was remotely similar to Arthur, despite their being a lot who would fight for the world. “We need as many as possible in case this breaks down. And we need to find a way to deal with the rifts before it too late for both worlds” added one of the team leaders, hoping they had some who could help in their quest, even if it was for back up. Just like he knew by mending the rifts both the Infinity Stones and the Mother Boxes caused, there was a high chance one of the two earths would be destroyed as would the entire populace of that planet. 

“I think we’re gonna need more than just the heroes of our world for this one” added Clark as he looked up some of the other things Victor was looking through, seeing the bad guys were also just as powerful and dangerous. “The bad guys as well. As many as we can get to our cause. Those of Earth 616 aren’t going to go down without a fight” added Superman as he looked over some of the bad guys of Earth 616. Seeing the likes of the God of Mischief, Thanos, Kill-monger and even an A.I Unit amongst them. Each of them successful in their own way and some just the normal every day human whom had tormented and terrorised those who fought to protect the world. 

“We have no way of controlling them” mumbled Bruce in astonishment that Clark would even think making alliances with their previous enemies was in anyway a good idea. Most of them would want something in return for their help much like just as many of them would happily sit back and watch as their world was destroyed by another similar to their own. “Plus most of them would rather sit back and watch as us and the rest of our world was destroyed by the sheer power of Earth 616. if they do agree to help then they will want something return for it” finished Batman as he looked around the room seeing some of the other watching the small confrontation with interest where as others appeared to be considering the idea of teaming with their enemies in order to save their own world and potentially destroy another. 

“I will call some of the others protecting our world” announced Diana already knowing the teenager known as Shazam was one of them she could call as was the far more unknown of Green Lantern. She also knew she could probably call on others such as the Suicide Squad for help, much like she knew she could call upon the likes of Oliver Queen, Black Canary and the group of heroes the pair often worked with. “Make a list of our enemies and call them. Ask what their price is” ordered Wonder Woman as she left the large room, passing Alfred on her way out. She knew the man was a loyal assistant and often worked behind the scenes when it come to helping the team, often there to offer his assistants and give important information. 

“You may also want to contact A.R.G.U.S. See if they can provide extra resources and a cover story for everything” uttered Alfred as he entered the large room, quickly stopping upon seeing the heroes of the earth 616 currently connected to their own via the trip in the space time continuum, much like he could see they were going to need far more help than those already listed, especially if they were going to try and seal the rift by using the energy of the destroyed world. “Someone might want to find out if Earth 616 is aware of the rip in the continuum. If they are aware then your plans to use the energy of its destruction is going to be far more trouble some” added the butler as he mentioned something neither member of the team had thought of doing, Clark soon nodded before making his way over to where the detailed accounts people had from being sucked through some kind of portal into the other world. 

“I’ll go call Star Merlyn. We’re gonna need as much help as possible. Like Diana said” commented Barry before attempting to find his phone to contact the aforementioned woman. He knew when it come to it she could go either way. Yet he also strongly believed when it come down to it she would willingly choose to help instead of being a hinderer, he hoped on this occasion the woman known as Dark Archer to the world was willingly to leave her differences with those on the team behind her to help save the world she called home from being destroyed in place of Earth 616.


End file.
